


盡責到半夜的團長

by joyce_wisady



Series: 《同居節奏》 [5]
Category: X JAPAN
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-02-23 04:10:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23372140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joyce_wisady/pseuds/joyce_wisady
Summary: 一九八八年的「VANISHING TOUR」，旅館裡某間房中，TOSHI在床上睡得四仰八叉。一旁的沙發上，YOSHIKI一臉專注地看著電視螢幕上播放的色情片⋯⋯
Relationships: Toshi/Yoshiki (X JAPAN)
Series: 《同居節奏》 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1586923
Kudos: 6





	盡責到半夜的團長

一九八八年的「VANISHING TOUR」，旅館裡某間房中，TOSHI在床上睡得四仰八叉。

一旁的沙發上，YOSHIKI一臉專注地看著電視螢幕上播放的色情片，桌上還有好幾本色情書刊和時尚雜誌。這些書是用來參考服裝和妝容的，而正在播映的影片，是動作。

為了更吸引大家的目光，他們好幾次都用了裸女圖片在公演贈送給觀眾的錄音帶封面。

要是團裡有女人就好了，拍宣傳照多方便？

YOSHIKI這麼想著，但心底同時認為自己稍作打扮後吸引力肯定不輸女人，不過有一方面他比較沒這麼大信心，那就是他現在睜著兩隻大眼睛拚命看色情片的原因。

女人的身體真是神奇，可以凹成各種奇怪的角度，他自認柔軟度很好了，有些動作卻還是難以達成。

*

TOSHI晚上喝多了，半夜不得不爬起來上廁所，沒想到才坐起身，映入眼簾的是穿著表演服在沙發上把自己凹成神秘姿勢的YOSHIKI。

「⋯⋯你在幹嘛？」

「啊，你醒了？」

「嗯。」

「那你幫我一下。」YOSHIKI對床上的人勾勾手。

「幫你⋯⋯做什麼？」TOSHI走過去。

「壓一下那邊。」

「⋯⋯哪邊？」TOSHI低頭。

「我的腿。」

「呃⋯⋯好。」

「用力一點。」

「嗯⋯⋯」

「再用力一點，對⋯⋯唔，嗯啊啊啊！等等等一下，不要那麼用力，會痛⋯⋯」

「⋯⋯」TOSHI覺得尿有點急。

「你覺得這樣看起來怎麼樣？」YOSHIKI仰頭問。

「看起來⋯⋯」TOSHI掃視了YOSHIKI全身，吞了一口口水，目光停在一個地方，「嗯⋯⋯呃，這裡破了。」

「那是故意弄破的。」

「喔，好⋯⋯」TOSHI愣愣地說。

「看起來怎樣？」YOSHIKI又問了一次。

「看起來⋯⋯挺好。」TOSHI說完之後恍惚地轉身去廁所了。

YOSHIKI收到了一個模糊的回答不慎滿意，不過看在TOSHI大概沒睡醒的情況下他也不打算追究。他有點好奇自己的樣子，於是移動到床上，又擺了一次同樣的動作，往梳妝鏡裡看看去，認真評估哪個角度拍起照來會最好看。

廁所裡，站在馬桶前的TOSHI發現自己依然下腹緊繃卻尿不出來了，他不太確定是大半夜的看見YOSHIKI的姿勢太過震驚，還是因為此刻電視裡的女主角正叫得欲死欲仙。

他換了幾次站姿，又是閉眼又是撐牆，用了不少力氣終於解決內急，誰知回到房間後發現YOSHIKI霸佔了兩人的床鋪，再次擺出剛才的動作，而且從這個角度看起來比剛才更刺激了。

「TOSHI、TOSHI，如果我用這個姿勢拍宣傳照，你打算擺什麼姿勢搭配？」YOSHIKI的視線穿過自己的雙腿，一臉認真地問。

TOSHI開始懷疑自己是不是在夢遊，「YOSHIKI，我累了，可以明天再想嗎？」

「啊，抱歉抱歉，」YOSHIKI把身子翻回正面，挪到旁邊，拍拍床鋪不好意思地笑笑，「你睡吧！」

TOSHI爬上床，被單上還留有YOSHIKI的體溫，他把臉埋進枕頭裡，覺得剛才好像沒尿乾淨。

是不是太久沒跟女孩子玩了？不然怎麼會這樣⋯⋯

TOSHI往旁看去，YOSHIKI坐在床緣抬著一隻白皙細腿，正在脫網襪。

「YO醬⋯⋯」

「嗯？」YOSHIKI回頭，剛從網襪解脫的裸腿倒向TOSHI。

TOSHI忽然覺得有什麼東西卡在喉嚨，說不出話來。

「啊，抱歉喔，太吵了吧？看這個果然不能睡呢！」YOSHIKI笑說，彎腰去撿掉到地上的遙控器，把A片關了，因為動作大的關係，黑色三角褲滑開了些，半邊裸臀高高翹著。

「你這樣⋯⋯很性感。」TOSHI脫口而出。

「是嗎？果然很性感吧？等我下回上妝就更厲害了！」成功收穫讚美，YOSHIKI開心地回過頭來笑道，接著把網襪和衣服扒下來往沙發上扔，一片排骨和兩條光溜溜的腿就這麼鑽進兩人共享的被窩，「下次宣傳照就決定這樣拍了！真高興！又了結一件心事，啊——興奮得都睡不著了。」

YOSHIKI扭了一下腰，把長髮從背後撈出來。髮絲散在枕頭上，細細微香飄了開，TOSHI眉頭緊蹙，又把臉埋進枕頭裡。

嗯，是興奮得睡不著。

（全文完）


End file.
